an unexpected twist in the story
by hermesthief
Summary: Chikane's temptations are getting high and Himeko wants to find out whats going on with her. this takes place when chikane is waiting for Himeko in the big mecha thing in episode 11 and 12. chikanexhimeko. obviously its YURI. LEMON.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KANNAZUKI NO MIKO!! SO EVERY PART OF THIS STORY IS JUST FAN MADE DARN

I just imagined this while i was on the bus to school... it just popped up in my mind when my busmate made a joke about shoujo ai. and then i just thought WOW what if this happened in the story! this happens in episode 11 and 12. i read lots of fanficts and i think that its kinds hard reading it sometimes so i made this in a very easy format. please give me a review.. its fine if you give something bad about it, but i dont want to see any bad comments because you dont like shoujo ai anime.! sorry that the pace is kinda fast!

unexpected twist in the story

Himeko... how did it turn out like this?

why did i do this to you?...

i was waiting for her to arrive... half of me didnt want to face her, but i knew i had to. After what i did to you that night, i dont know what ill' say to you. All i know is i have to finish it here.

She appeared in front of me, shocked, confused, she wanted me to answer her. But i knew i couldnt .

I looked at her. knowing what she had just gone through, yet she wasnt cut nor bruised.

I sighed to act calm. yet i knew i couldnt.

"Welcome to our little party Himeko" i said loudly. " you seem a bit tired"

" Chikane tell me the truth about whats going on here, why are you acting like this? do you really hate me this much?"

i got shocked when she said that. i didnt expect her to say that i hated her, thats the farthest feeling that i have ever felt toward her. There was a period of silence, i wasnt actually listening to what she was saying, i was just staring at her body the whole time thinking of what i could to it if she just loved me back.

"Chikane''? she said

i took my eyes off her body trying to pull myself together and said " you want to know the truth"?

" sure i'll tell you"

" i'll tell your body" _Shit!! i didnt mean to_ _say that, _i pulled out my sword so that she wouldnt suspect what i really meant when i said i'll tell your body...

I dashed toward her with a sword hoping that she would try to defend herself. i couldnt hold back myself i needed to show her how i really felt about her.

our swords clashed, making sparks fly out on impact

"I love you" flew out of my mouth. i could see the shock in her eyes. _i just cant hold back any more_!!

"I love your eyes your hair your sweet sweet lips that i dare to kiss"

" But what i love most is your heart fragile and easily ruined but endlessly pure and beautiful". My temptation is growing its really hard to hold back from what i have already said to her, but what i have said is ok with me. at least she knows how i feel.

I stood up and backed away from her, i looked at her with lust but i tried to look like i was mad. I tried to shake off my desires to have her.

I looked down to see if my sweet himeko was still ok, but i noticed something different about her.

her eyes changed. her eyes looked like nothing anyone had ever looked at me. she looked at me like how i look at her alot. _her eyes are filled with lust like mine..._

"Chikane if you really love me that much then why dont you do something about it" she said to me. her eyes and the tone of her voice that she used made me want to rip of my spine and use it to cut of my head, i felt a massive nosebleed coming soon because of what she said. i noticed that i was starting to get wet, the inner desire to mess around with her grew. my body went stiff, my mind went blank.

She started to crawl towards me like a puppy thats begging for something. And i knew what she wanted... but i promised myself not to.

"Himeko what are you doing"!?

"You did say you loved me right"

"but..." i couldnt find any excuse . i knew and SHE knew what i wanted to do to her. _SHIT!_ _for all the times that her fingers would be injured, why does it have to be now._

"Hime..." she started stroking my inner thigh , my face was totally flushed, i was as red as tomato that was sprayed with red paint and was dumped in blood that was mixed with red food coloring.

She reached deeper into my leg until she touched my most private area, i couldnt keep my balance and i fell down because the sensation was too strong for me. its true that ive touched myself there before but the thought that himeko was the one to touch me in that area made me collapse in the thought.

My legs felt totally numb while she was rubbing my thigh and constantly licking my wet cunt. _I waned to be the dominant one..._

Her head was completely covered beneath my skirt. she started taking of my underwear and licked me. I couldnt move at all, all the power that i gained from the orochi has been depleted. all i could think of was, Himekos touching me, i couldnt control myself anymore. she gently brushed her tongue on my cunt over and over again. I tried to regain my control and i tried to get on top of her. i pressed down her wrists so that she wouldnt escape. The look in her eyes went back to normal and she started to blush like i had done.

''Chikane-chan"she said sofly, she closed her eyes as a sign of approval. My eyes where filled in lust again, I didnt know how all of this happened... but it doesnt matter anymore, i have my beloved Himeko now and our world has not been destroyed..._maybe we can start over again_...

I started untying her robe, i stared at those soft round breasts of Himeko, that were now mine. I kissed her gently on her lips. her lips felt so warm and soft the sensation ive longing for since ive met her in our secret garden. i cupped her breasts and started caressing them. Himeko gave out a big moan and tried to say my name, i took that advantage and entered my tongue into her mouth. I explored the inner extremities of her mouth, licking every drop of saliva that she had in her mouth.

I pulled my lips apart from hers and said "Himeko-chan you have a cavity on you left molar" in a concerned tone of voice.

She gave me an annoyed look. pulled the collar of my dress until our lips touched again.

**_thats the end of the first chapter i really really hope you liked it.. if ya did please leave me a reviev, im going to continue this story but i wont start where i left of here in this chapter sooooo. OK. _**this is my first fanfict with a little bit of LEMON in it. so please bare with me.xD


End file.
